


Stefan's Hunger

by Maudef5



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Gremlins (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some crazy idea I got and decided to write... I will had chapter every time I get another crazy Idea about Stefan and the Cullen's diet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chipmunks

Stefan was out in the forest, hunting. He had been looking for something different for his diet because he was tired of bunnies and squirrels when he heard something out of the ordinary. Two small voices were speaking:  
“It’s him Alvin… It’s the monster!” The voice sounded very afraid.  
Stefan had a very bad reputation among the forest animal… They had all heard about the monster that ate them… It was a story parent animals told their children animals so they would behave… And now he was here… In front of them and obviously hunting and hungry for blood if they concentrated on his weird and dangerous looking red eyes and the blood on his lips or the sharp fangs coming out of his mouth!  
“Calm down Theodore, he might hear us!”   
“We have to do something, we can’t let him terrorise us any longer!” A third said.  
“What do you suggest Simon? He’s a human… We’re too small to be able to do anything against him!” The voice called Alvin replied.  
“Maybe if we ask the other animals for help…” Theodore suggested in a terrified voice.  
“Who is here?” Stefan asked, looking frantically around him for the people that were speaking.  
“He heard us!” Theodore exclaimed in a trembling voice.  
“Shhh… he might go away if we keep quiet!” Simon replied hurriedly.  
“I’m not going anywhere, show yourself! I’m not afraid of you!” Stefan yelled, looking all around him.  
“Of course he’s not afraid of us, he’s as tall as a giant!” Alvin said.  
“Alvin, I believe real giant don’t exist and if they did they would be much taller than him!” Simon said.  
“Show yourself if you don’t want me to hurt you!” Stefan growled.  
“If we don’t show ourselves he can’t find us… We’ll be safe!” Alvin said.  
“I won’t hurt you if you show yourself… I just want to know who you are!” Stefan said, trying to keep calm. He managed to change his face back to normal. His fangs were now gone, along with his read eyes, leaving room for his usual green ones.  
“What do you think Alvin?” Simon asked.  
“He seems nice enough.” Theodore said.  
“You didn’t think he seamed nice when you said he was a monster!” Alvin said.  
“But look at his pretty green eyes! He has to be nice!” Theodore said.  
Stefan looked around him. Obviously they could see him… All he could see were weird squirrels.   
One of them, the tallest, took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
“Hello Mister animal killer, I’m Simon and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore!”  
Stefan opened his eyes widely, blinked and fainted from the shock. He woke up to tiny furry hands caressing his cheeks.  
“Maybe we should tie him up while he’s out of it!” Alvin’s voice said from under his chin.  
“I think we shouldn’t! He could be our friend!” Theodore’s voice said from his cheek.  
“I don’t hear his heart…” Simon’s voice said from somewhere in his chest.  
“That’s because I’m a vampire!” Stefan replied as he slowly stood up.  
He saw them all gasp and blink. They were afraid again.  
“I won’t hurt you now that I know you speak… I only eat animals because I don’t want to hurt humans…” Stefan explained.  
“But your hurt animals!” Alvin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger his way.  
“I’m sorry, I really didn’t know what else I could do if I didn’t want to starve myself!” Stefan replied.  
“Well, you can’t eat us! Why don’t you eat bunnies? They’re mean little thing!” Simon suggested as Theodore and Alvin avidly nodded.  
“I usually do…” Stefan said.  
“Are you the one who eats entire families of bears and deer?” Theodore asked in a timid voice.  
“What? No! It’s way too much blood for me! I don’t need so much blood… Usually a couple of bunnies or squirrels are enough!” Stefan said.  
“The ones who eat big animals have yellow eyes Theodore, the stories are pretty clear on that!” Simon said.  
“Wait, Yellow eyed creatures like me who feeds on animal’s blood?” Stefan asked.  
“Yes… We were told that the sun makes them sparkle like diamonds!” Simon explained.  
“I’ve never heard of this…” Stefan was shocked…for many reasons.  
“We were told they hunted mainly in the northern forests, that’s why we just moved here… It’s so sunny they won’t come… but now you’re here… We have to move again!” Alvin said.  
“You don’t have to move, I’m the only one with this special diet around and I give you my word I won’t hurt you…” Stefan said.  
“I told you we could trust him and his green eyes!” Theodore told his brothers with a smile.   
“So… hum… I don’t mean to be rude but… What are you exactly?” The vampire asked the little furry creatures.  
“We’re chipmunks!” The three of them said in one voice.  
“We were looking for a place to stay for the winter but it’s not easy… Squirrels take everything!” Theodore complained.  
“Well… My brother and I live in a big house not very far from here… I’m sure he wouldn’t mind to the three of you staying in a room as long as you don’t steal his Bourbon.” Stefan suggested.  
“Will he eat us?” Theodore asked.  
“I doubt it! Damon mocks me for my diet… If you stay out of his way he’ll let you be!” Stefan reassured the little chipmunk.  
“Do you have frozen waffles? We love those!” Alvin asked.  
“I’m not sure but we can get them!” Stefan said, standing up and offering his hand for the three brothers to travel on.   
The three brothers walked a bit on the side and concerted for about 5 minutes before they climbed on Stefan’s hand and arm and let him carry them to his house.   
As soon as he walked inside, his brother’s voice said:  
“Back already Stefan? What did the animal of the forest finally ganged up on you?”  
The chipmunks laughed.   
“Actually no but…Do you mind hosting some new friends I made there?” Stefan asked as he slowly made his way to the living room where his brother was sitting with a glass of blood in his hand.  
“Friends? You made friends in the forest?” Damon asked incredulously.  
“Furry friends… Three furry friends…” Stefan said slowly showing himself to his brother who widened his eyes when he saw the three chipmunks.  
“Chipmunks?” Damon asked as he stood up.  
“You know about them?” Stefan asked.  
“I’ve heard of them… Talking squirrels…” Damon replied.  
“We are NOT Squirrels! Squirrels are dirty and mean little things!” Alvin said in an offensive way.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard… Anyway, why do you want them here? I thought you were all about eating cute defenceless animal?” Damon asked his brother.  
“They speak… They’re people!” Stefan replied.  
“Okay…” Damon said.  
“So, can they stay?” Stefan asked.  
“Sure, we have enough empty rooms…” Damon said with a shrugged of his shoulders. 

The rest of the day, Stefan organised a room for his three new buddies. He also went shopping and got them their favorite foods. Since they loved to sing, he got them a TV and a karaoke machine.   
“Aren’t you doing a bit much for the little things?” Damon asked Stefan after he watched his brother put the chipmunks to sleep like he would children.  
“I like having them around… It’s like being human and having children…” Stefan replied.  
“If you say so…” Damon said.  
After that, Stefan told his brother what the Chipmunks had told him about the yellow eyes vampire of the north.  
“Sounds like Cold ones… I’ve heard about them but I’ve never seen one to drink animal blood… Probably why they have yellow eyes…” Damon answered.  
“I want to look for them… Meet them…” The green eyes vampire said.  
“Are you forgetting your new little friends?”  
“Could you watch over them for me please? I’m sure they can take care of themselves… Just make sure they have enough to eat and keep their room clean… Anything they break or soil I will replace as soon as I come back…” Stefan asked his brother.   
After all, their relationship was better now… He would do this for him right?  
“Fine, I’ll look after the Chipmunks! But you better not take too long!” Damon said as his brother thanked him and rushed to his bedroom to pack his bag. 

When he woke up the next morning, Damon found the younger chipmunk, Theodore, rolled up in his neck, cuddling. He sighted. Stefan had a big heart and somehow now he had to take care of three children like chipmunks… Well, maybe it was his one chance to feel human…


	2. Cullen's and Gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan finds the Cullen's and together they go hunting for something special... What is the effect of Gremlin blood on them?

Stefan had just left his brother in the Boarding house with the Chipmunks so he could look for the yellow eyes Cold ones who shared his diet.  
On the way he hunted a bit and made sure the animals couldn’t talk before he ate them… Also he saw them in a different way now… They talked among themselves… They saw him as a monster… What could he eat on if even animals had loved ones?

It took him a few days but here he was, standing alone in front of 7 sparkling Cold ones. He had run all the way to Washington state’s forest.  
“My name is Stefan Salvatore… I’m a vampire… I mean you no arm…” Stefan said.  
“My name is Carlisle Cullen… We maintain a permanent residence around here and this is our hunting grounds… We would appreciate it if you would refrain from hunting humans while you’re here!” The leader, a blond man, said.  
“I actually don’t drink form humans… I eat from animals… I’ve been told I wasn’t the only one and was looking for someone who shared my diet… To know I wasn’t the only one…” Stefan said.  
“I can’t read his mind Carlisle!” The bronze haired boy, apparently the youngest, said.  
“Well, this is my family. My wife Esmee, and my children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Stefan said.  
As he was about to shake hands with Edward, he said:  
“Edward Mason?”  
“Do I know you?” Edward asked with surprise.  
“Chicago, 1922… I was in a dark period… A ripper period… We fought because we went for the same prey…” Stefan said.  
“I remember now… It was a man who had just rapped a young girl… He had a long history of raping and killing women…” Edward said in recognition.  
“Who won the blood?” Emmett asked, eager to know if the new comer would turn out to be a good fighting partner or not.  
“I don’t really remember…” Edward lied.  
“We have perfect memory Edward…” Jasper reminded his brother.  
“It meant you lost!” Emmett yelled with joy evident in his voice.  
“Well, that period of my life is actually kind of blurry for me too…” Stefan said to the family that would become, he knew it, very good friends of his.

He followed them to their house where they talked for a while before Carlisle got a phone call about weird creatures terrorising a small town.  
Stefan decided to go with them. He wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to them and to learn more about the weird creatures they were going to hunt down.  
“Apparently they are called Mogwai or Gremlins…” Carlisle informed them as they ran to the place.  
“I’ve never heard of them…” Stefan said.  
“A few of them are actually very nice and sweet, but most of them are mean. If you wet them 5 new creature comes out, if you feed them after midnight they transform into really bad creatures and the light of the sun kills them… If they are fed after midnight, the creatures they become eats humans or anything they find…” Carlisle said.  
“They could destroy a town?” The green eyed vampire asked.  
“Yes… They are very smart… So they are dangerous!” Carlisle said.

It took them a whole day to arrive to the small town and when they arrived it was night. They decided to separate and meet again in the morning in the local motel.

Stefan was excited… He wanted something new for his diet… he was going to get it. He immediately jumped in action and easily caught one of the ugly green creatures. He could see Rosalie already drinking from one so he tried it.  
They were actually really tasty and he wanted more! He thought it was even better tasting than human blood, and it was saying something!  
“They’re tasty right?” Emmett asked Stefan.  
“Yes… I’m actually thinking of keeping one for home… if they are so easy to multiply I can keep it locked in the basement in a special room and always have fresh blood without hurting any humans…” Stefan suggested.  
“Not a bad idea… One wouldn’t be enough for us though… We need much more blood than you do apparently!” The bear like man said before jumping and eating another one. 

Stefan had a lot of fun that night. They realised that as soon as they had drained the creature, apparently called a Gremlins, it became a flake of green viscous and sticky stuff. However, if they threw it in a fire right after draining it, it burned and didn’t leave many traces behind.

Slowly, Stefan realised that the Cullen’s eyes were turning green…a very light green with still hints of Gold… Maybe of they kept on the Gremlin’s diet their eyes would definitely change for green… It would be a better blending–in colour…

By morning, every creature was killed and Stefan had forgotten to keep one for himself.  
“Carlisle, we have a problem…A human saw us feed…” Jasper said, pointing to a young man with a bag in hand.  
“I won’t say anything I swear! I’m just happy you helped us getting rid of them…” The boy said.  
“Do you know how they came to be?” Stefan asked.  
“It was my fault… It was an accident really but… it doesn’t change that it’s my fault… if I had watched over Gizmo more…” The boy said, pointing to his bag.  
“So, you could make more of them?” Stefan asked.  
“Yes… but I won’t, don’t worry!” The boy replied looked very tired and had bruises all over him.  
“I actually would like to be able to take some home with me… To be able to feed without killing innocent animals or humans…” Stefan said.  
The boy looked doubtful.  
“I don’t know… It could be dangerous…” The young man said, unsure.  
“You can trust us… We will be careful and capable of handling any accidents!” Carlisle said, liking the idea too. If they could have green eyes, they would be able to blend in better than with their actual gold ones.  
“Okay then… Come home with me, we’ll do this in the dark…” The boy said, leading them to his house.  
After that, he explained to them how everything happened and repeated them the three important rules. Then he dropped a little bit of water on Gizmo’s back and 5 little fur balls came out of it.  
Stefan took one while the Cullen took 4 and they left town. They separated ways in the woods.  
“Keep in touch Stefan, we could go hunting together anytime!” Edward said as Stefan shook hands with the Cullen family.  
“I definitely will! Thanks again…” Stefan would miss them but he had in his pocket their phone number and addresses and he knew he had made new friends.

On the way, Stefan made sure to feed the creature a little and in the morning. When they both arrived to the Boarding house, Stefan took a big breath:  
How will Damon react to the fact he had brought yet another animal in? After all, this one was for feeding purposes only so Damon won’t mind right? Actually, maybe Damon will even like the Gremlin’s taste better than human blood!


	3. The Cullen's are adjusting

The Cullen’s had just gotten home and they were now working on installing a special place in the basement for the Gremlins. Emmett and Jasper had ran directly to a special store and came back later with a lot of cages and locks. It took them a while but eventually everything was ready and they were dropping water on the little furry beings to multiply them  
.   
Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to keep one separate from the others to study in his lab but decided to be careful and to lock it really well. Maybe one of them would turn out as nice as Gizmo had been but it was also possible that none of them would. They had seen enough to know not to trust those creatures.  
The next day, they fed the Mogwai after midnight and a few hours later, they had gremlins to quench their thirst. The corpses were immediately burned into an incinerator that Edward and Alice had installed. Carlisle had been pretty specific about this one rule:   
Always make sure to burn the body!  
Indeed, they didn’t know what their venom could end up doing to a creature like that and they didn’t really want to find out.  
Over the days, they found their eyes turning into a deep green and it made them look much more human. They decided they would still go hunting big animals once in a while, not only to keep their eyes in a lighter green, but also because it was fun.

One day, about 3 weeks after they began the “gremlins diet”, Emmett screwed up. Just like always he had fed but Rosalie was waiting for him upstairs and he was so eager to join her that he threw the corpse and ran upstairs. If he had looked back, he would have seen that it had fallen beside the incinerator. He would have seen that he left some venom in the beast and he would have seen life slowly coming back to it. 

The next day, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were making their way downstairs to feed before going in town but heard a lot of noise behind the heavy and super secure door they had installed.   
“What’s going on?” Edward asked.  
“I don’t know… It sounds like banging on the door…” Carlisle said.  
“Emmett was the last one here…” Jasper said.  
“Let’s go and see… But we need to be careful!” Carlisle decided.  
They called the others and while Edward opened the door, Emmett was on his knees, blocking the way out near the floor and Jasper blocked the way up. Rosalie, Alice and Esmee did the same thing, blocking the corridor in case one of the gremlins managed to get past the boys.  
Edward opened the door in one quick move and the site in front of them was quite amusing. The bright light from the corridor was making the gremlin on the floor sparkle. It didn’t make it any prettier though as Alice said out loud. The gremlin had immediately been held in a tight grip by Emmett and looked at them in the eyes and said:  
“Let me go, let me go, let me go.” He kept saying it over and over again and couldn’t get out of Emmett’s grip.  
“I wonder why he didn’t free the others…” Jasper said.   
“Let me go! I’m the boss! Listen to me!” The creature was saying in its little voice.  
“They’re mainly selfish creatures…” Carlisle said as Emmett ripped it to pieces and threw it in the incinerator.   
Suddenly, it was very quiet and everyone looked at Emmett.  
“It’s not my fault! Rosalie was waiting for me upstairs with the new lingerie she bought with Alice… What was I supposed to do? I hurried!” The big guy said.  
“You should have taken your time to do it right Emmett!” Carlisle said.  
“No sex for a month!” Rosalie said.  
“What? Come on Rosie… Don’t say this… Please… How will I deal?” Emmett said as he went to his knees and begged her.  
“No… You need to learn your lesson Emmett… You need to learn to think before you act! Imagine what could have happened?” Rosalie said as Esmee nodded her head.  
“What will I do all night?” Emmett asked.  
“What does Edward do all night?” Rosalie replied before she left the room.  
“What? I’m not going to spend all night watching over Bella Swan sleeping! I mean I like her and she’s fun when she falls down all the time but please…” Emmett said as Carlisle tapped him on the shoulders and said:  
“Open a book.”  
“A what?” Emmett said, not sure he had heard right.   
Everyone chuckled and after feeding, like they had intended to do at first, they went upstairs. Edward called his new friend Stefan and informed him of what almost happened before going to check on his precious human Bella.


	4. Christmas' special!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! happy New Year!!!

It was the night before Christmas and all was calm around the Salvatore Boarding house in Mystic Falls, Virginia...

This year, a lot of people were sleeping at the Boarding house for Christmas. Of course Stefan and Damon were there, along with the three Chipmunks they had adopted, but also Elena and Jeremy Gilbert with Alaric were spending these wonderful days in the Boarding house. It was very cheerful for all of them.  
On the chimney, 8 stockings with their names on it were hung. A big evergreen tree had been installed in the middle of the living room of the Boarding house. It was richly decorated and very beautiful, just like the whole house. Garlands were hung all over the house, candles were light, and branches of holly were hung above the doors… Christmas carols were also sung by all of them, joyfully.   
Everything was perfect and magical.

Over the evening, they got a video call from the Cullen’s and they exchanged season’s greetings. It also allowed Elena and Bella to get to know each other a bit and the Cullen were finally introduced to the Chipmunks.   
Bella and Elena spent a while talking to each other and while Bella was frustrated that Edward didn’t allow them to go further than a simple kiss, Elena made her jealous when she informed Bella that she was having sex with Stefan on a regular basis. Both boyfriends tried to pretend they didn’t hear anything but it wasn’t easy when both of their brothers (Emmett and Damon) teased them. 

After that, they all ate and Damon let Alaric join him in feeding the Gremlins in the basement. Once again, he had to fight Alvin who wanted to come. He kept telling his little friend that it was too dangerous for someone as small as he was but the warning lasted only a day since Alvin asked the same question everyday.   
“Since it is Christmas’ eve we’re giving them something better tasting than usual…” Damon explained as they pushed some cookies and chocolate candies into the cages. 

After an evening full of joy and fun, it was finally time to get some sleep and since Theodore, Simon and Alvin were the only ones still believing in Santa Claus, they all waited until the little ones went to bed to be able to put their gifts under the tree without them seeing it.   
“Well, let’s get some sleep now… We’ll see if we’ve been nice or naughty in the morning!” Damon joked before he went to his bedroom where Theodore had now taken a permanent residence.   
Of course the blue eyed vampire had been a little bit shaken up in his habits at first but he didn’t mind, he loved the little Chipmunk and liked having him close. He hated when the poor little thing had nightmares. The little guys brought a fatherly side to him and he could see that Elena liked the changes she saw.  
“Did you stay behind longer to leave Eggnog and cookies for Santa?” Theodore asked sleepily.  
“Yes buddy, I did… Now get some sleep… You’ll see your gifts tomorrow morning… I’m sure Santa will be generous with you…” Damon replied with a soft smile.  
“I’ve been a very good boy this year!” He replied as he snuggled closer to Damon’s warm neck.  
“Yes, you have.” Damon replied as sleep slowly too him over.

Each Salvatore brother had a special relationship with the three Chipmunks. Damon spent his night comforting Theodore, red with Simon and joked with Alvin. Stefan read to Theodore, held his diary with Simon and watched cartoon with Alvin. They were a family now and Damon was looking for a way to keep the little ones with them forever… Could they be changed into vampire?  
…  
Stefan was in his bedroom and he couldn’t sleep.   
Elena was sleeping in another room and she had been distant with him lately. The Chipmunks had brought a new life in their house and everything that had happened lately had changed his big brother so much that Elena couldn’t stop herself from admiring him… Stefan could understand it but this didn’t stop him from being frustrated and a little jealous. 

Suddenly, he was interrupted in his thoughts by a noise down the stairs.   
Since his super hearing abilities told him that he was the last one up, he got out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the living room to see a fat old man dressed like Santa drinking from the glass of Eggnog they had left out.

Stefan saw red.   
He was already not in a good mood because his girlfriend was eyeing his big brother and now someone was inside their house without being invited! How dare he?  
He couldn’t let this pass, especially since they needed to protect their secret blood source: The Gremlins.   
He also remembered the Chipmunks…   
They were like their children and he couldn’t have them threatened by some crazy old guy who dressed like Santa Claus…   
The only other explanation was that he was actually Santa Claus but Stefan was over 160 years old and knew that Santa Claus didn’t exist… It couldn’t be him so this was an intruder…a robber…Someone that needed to die before he could do any arm to anyone.   
Only a few seconds had passed and Stefan didn’t let the man say anything before he broke his neck.   
As the heavy body fell to the floor, Damon rushed down the stairs.  
“What did you do you idiot?” Damon whispered.  
“I killed a robber, what did you think I did!” Stefan replied.  
“Can’t you hear the bells on the roof? Can’t you hear the hearts beating fast?” Damon whispered hurriedly.  
“This can’t be!” Stefan said before he rushed out the door, followed closely by his brother.  
They looked up and saw a sleigh with several Reindeers parked on the roof.  
“It’s impossible!” Stefan said in awe.  
“We’re vampire Stefan, nothing is impossible!” Damon replied.  
“Why didn’t we see anything the years before?” The younger brother asked.  
“Maybe it’s because there wasn’t any children where we were staying back then!” The blue eyed vampire said in an angry tone as they stepped back inside to see the old man still on the floor.  
“Oh my gosh… I killed Santa Claus…” Stefan said in horror.  
“Good job Stefan, very good job! What are we going to do now?” Damon said in anger, already seeing Theodore big sad eyes in his head.  
“I’m going to call Carlisle, he has to know what to do!” The green eyed brother said as he got his phone out and dialled the familiar number.  
“You do that, I’ll go up on the roof and see if there is something the Reindeers can tell us.” Damon replied and left the house, not letting Stefan say anything.  
…  
“Hello?” Carlisle said over the phone.  
“Carlisle, thank god you answered, I was afraid you might be…busy! I did… I did something horrible!” Stefan said in a panicked tone.  
“What is it?” Carlisle asked, concerned.   
Edward could be heard on the back ground.  
“I just killed the real Santa Claus!”  
After dropping this big shocking news on the Cullen’s, Stefan explained to them what happened but sadly, there was nothing they could do. They didn’t even know that Santa existed before Stefan told them.  
…  
Damon came back inside the house just as Stefan hung up his phone.  
“They said it happens at least once every year. Santa is a magical being. He’ll be up in a couple of minutes…” Damon replied as he rubbed some lotion the red nosed Reindeer had given him on Santa’s broken neck.  
“They talk?” Stefan asked, bemused.  
“Yes, they have some kind of magical crystal around their neck that allows them to speak. Now we need to go back upstairs because if Santa sees us when he awakens, he will not give the boys their gifts!” Damon replied as he pushed his brother up the stairs.  
“What? But we can’t… We need to speak with him! It’s Santa, Damon!”  
“Yes, and you just killed him! Do you want Elena to know you killed Santa Claus? He can’t come back to life if someone is watching him! Now come, he’s late on his deliveries!” Damon said as he pushed Stefan harder up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
…  
Once in his bedroom, Stefan called Carlisle back and told him what happened and let them listen through the phone as Santa’s heart came back to life. Soon, there was the traditional ‘Ho Ho Ho!’ and the sound of the magical sleigh leaving the top of their roof.   
…  
When he got back in bed, Damon carefully put Theodore back in his previous place against his neck and covered him gently with a tick cover he had gotten just for him before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over until the next morning.

…

The next morning, everyone was awoken by the Chipmunks yelling all around the house that Santa came and left lots of presents for everyone. Smiling, they all walked down the stairs and the present distribution started.   
Of course the Chipmunks had been very spoiled by everyone but they all got presents they liked and it was a joy filled moment.   
To amuse everyone while breakfast was being prepared, the three little guys started to sing Christmas Carols in a magical and beautiful chorus that had them all in awe.

It was a very happy morning and Stefan was glad to see his big brother was keeping the events of the previous night quiet… Telling everyone that he had killed Santa Claus wouldn’t make him the most popular guy around town or in Elena’s heart…


End file.
